


Peaches and Cream

by Syrenslure



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Almost Totally Random Writing Exercise Generator : 250-300 words * A Medical Professional * peaches and cream (Triple Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches and Cream

Janet shrugged off her uniform jacket and started unbuttoning her blouse, as she entered her bedroom. Her heels had already been abandoned by the front door. The reflected flicker of candlelight in her mirror caught her attention, and she realized that the air was humid and heavy with the scent of ripe peaches. The yankee candle she kept on her dresser was lit, and if she listened she could hear the faint splash of water against the sides of the tub in the en suite. She smiled wickedly and quickly stripped down to her panties and bra, before going to investigate.

***

Sam lay back against the rim of the tub, with her eyes closed, and a soft smile on her face, up to her neck in a thick layer of peach-scented bubbles. Janet snuck in to press a kiss to her lips. She knew she was busted, though, when a wide smile stretched across Sam's face, and her hand came up out of the bubbles to tangle in her hair just before she got close enough.

They kissed deeply, and then pulled back to catch their breath.

"Hey. You smell so good," she whispered against Sam's lips.

"Good enough to eat?"

***

"Why don't you come up out of there, and I'll show you how good?"

"Yes, Ma'am." She took Janet's outstretched hand and stood, letting Janet wrap her in a large, fluffy bath towel, as she stepped out onto the mat.

Janet slowly dried her, from her collarbones to her feet, trailing the towell with her mouth, leaving soft, open kisses. Then she tossed the towel aside, kneeling between Sam's feet, and leaned in to nip gently at her mound. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply of Sam's scent, then looked up wickedly.

"Mmm, I love the smell of peaches."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=93>  



End file.
